


The Cutest, The Sweetest

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you confess to Kise next time, you better be Kurokocchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest, The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy and weird plotted.

"I'm sorry, but right now I kinda have someone else in mind. Well, actually, I already date this 'someone else'." Or something along the line was all Kise could say when, again, some girls confessed to him. It was actualy made him tired, saying those things to turn the girls down. But it was right anyway. And since he was tired of it and used to it, it didn't really matter anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said.

The girl in front of him was blushing hard and she had her eyes fixed on the floor, fingers clutching the hem of her skirt.

"M-mind to tell me who it is?" she asked, even though she knew it would only hurt herself.

Kise thought for about two seconds before he blurted out the name of the person he loved the most. "It's Kurokocchi."

Kurokocchi? Who? Who was that? A beautiful girl from another school? A model from another agency? Kise Ryouta's childhood friend? Or maybe a girl from this school? A senpai? Or a kouhai? Well, nevermind.

"O-okay. I-it's okay… T-thank you for your kind answer!" she said as she ran away and cried.

Kise sighed and immediately turned away. It'd be better if it was the last confession he got in his life. After all, he already had Kuroko and that was all it took to make Kise's life perfect.

—

Again, the next day.

"Please go out with me, Kise-kun!"

Another confession from another girl. And Kise only smiled (when actually he was pretty pissed off) at the cute girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked pass her without further words, with Aomine trailing behind him, leaving the girl shocked.

Aomine looked at the girl's back for seconds and then turned his head to Kise and raised one of his eyebrows.

"She's cute," Aomine said. "But her boobs are as flat as board tough." He scowled.

"Yes, she is." Kise nodded. "I'm speaking of the part about her being cute, not about the boobs," he explained.

"Why did you turn her down? Not your type? Or you're that kind of dude who goes 'I can't go out with her if we don't know each other yet'?" Aomine asked.

"No. I already have someone else I adore," Kise said. "And it's Kurokocchi."

Aomine fell.

He forgot that Kise was dating Kuroko. No matter how many times Aomine heard it, he was still kind of shocked.

—

And again, the next day.

"Please go out with me!"

It was in the school's cafeteria and the girl confessed to him openly in public. Everybody was looking at them but she looked like she didn't care. Maybe she thought that her brave confession would get her what she wanted. But it wouldn't.

Kise was sitting beside Kuroko and the other Kiseki no Sedai members were looking at him, expecting something to come out from his mouth.

Kise was already at his limit and unintentionally snapped at her even though she did nothing wrong.

No, she did something wrong. Pissing Kise off.

"No," Kise said. "I already have Kurokocchi. Haven't I said that to everybody?"

The girl's eyes were wide, shocked. "But—"

"I've answered you. Now, go away," Kise said, stuffing a slice of tomato in his mouth.

"But, Kise-kun. Why do you turn every girl's confession dow—"

SLAM!

Kise slammed the table as he stood up—Midorima and Aomine jumped a little from their seat, Murasakibara was shocked too but he busied himself with a bag of potato chips—and he glared at her.

"I've said it!" he shouted. "I've said it that I already have Kurokocchi!"

"Kise…" Midorima glowered.

The girl cried, wiped her tears covered cheeks. She whined, "Kise-kun, buuut—"

"I don't set my eyes on anybody else, so please go away," he said. "Kurokocchi is the cutest," he added. "Kurokocchi is the sweetest."

Aomine choked on his soda.

"Ryouta…" Akashi spoke. But Kise only glanced at him for a second, signaling him to let him finish what he wanted to say.

"All I want is Kurokocchi, everything is Kurokocchi, and I never want anybody's confession!" he turned to Kuroko and reached for his hand, taking and pulling him away from his seat, walked away with Kuroko following him. "The next time you confess to me, you better be Kurokocchi!" he said for the last time before went out of the cafeteria.

After a few steps down the hall, the silent cafeteria was filled with loud yells and screams.

Kuroko looked at his and Kise's intertwined hands before he looked at the blond's head.

"Kise-kun," he called softly. "Isn't that a bit too harsh?" he asked the rhetorical question. It was harsh.

Kise didn't answer him though. But when they reached the end of the hallway, Kise stopped his step and turned around to face Kuroko, looked at him in the eyes and then hugged him tightly.

"Kurokocchi…" he whispered. "I only want Kurokocchi," he said. "Everything is Kurokocchi, I want nothing else."

Kuroko hugged him back and stroked his hair.

"Kurokocchi is the cutest, Kurokocchi is the sweetest, Kurokocchi is the kindest. Nothing else beats Kurokocchi," he repeated. "I only love Kurokocchi. And the only one I allow to love me is Kurokocchi…"

"But Kise-kun is also kind. That's why…" Kuroko said. "Please be kind to everybody too."

"But Kurokocch—"

"Sssh…" Kuroko patted the blond's head. "Next time you meet that girl." He pushed himself out of Kise's arms. "Apologise, alright?"

"Kurokocchi…" Kise smiled, looking at his Kurokocchi with such adoration in his eyes, and then kissed him fully on the lips.

When they separated, Kuroko smiled at him.

"Kurokocchi is such an angel…" Kise said as he hugged Kuroko again and let the baby blue haired boy stroked his head. "And Kurokocchi is mine, I'm glad."

"I'm yours, Kise-kun. I'm yours."

—

**End.**

—

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly inspired by a SaruMi fan comic. I don't remember the title, if I'm not mistaken it was those High School AU, I don't remember which part.


End file.
